El Guardián del Cielo
by PczZitoO
Summary: Aquel que poseyera el pacificador del cielo, todos pensaban, debía ser extremadamente fuerte, digno, poderoso, peligroso; capaz de hacer temblar a los demás con su presencia, no obstante, aquel pequeño chico no tenia ninguna de esas cualidades. [Arcobaleno27!] [FutureArc] [UA]
1. Drop one

**¡Holi Fanfiction y lectores que disfrutan de él!**

 **¡Regresé con uno de los tantos pedidos que me hicieron!**

 **Sí, Autor-san escuchó sus deseos, aunque bien, esto es posible gracias a** Cassis9313 **, ella fue quien me dio otra imagen mental relacionada a este mundo que se formo en mi cabeza y yo no pude parar.**

 **Se podría decir que** «Reverse» **es el piloto o one-snot debut, y esté vendría siendo la historia en sí (Me siento una mangaka(?)), así que si no lo has leído, léelo(?)**

 **¿Universo Alterno? Of course**

 **¿Cannon? Algo**

 **¿Feels? Quién sabe ~**

 **¿Pairing? Cada quien puede shipear lo que quiera.**

 **¡Les dejo leer!**

* * *

 **DISCLAMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es obra y propiedad de Akira Amano-sama, yo solo hago sufrir a sus personajes(?) & tengo muchos conejitos mentales hostigadores que me ayudan con ello(?)

* * *

 **EL GUARDIÁN DEL CIELO**

 **.**

 **.**

— **[ Drop one ]—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

—¡Huya Princesa! Nosotros los detendremos

.

—¡Más rápido, nos están alcanzando!

.

—No te detengas ¡sigue corriendo!

.

Yuni no sabía en qué momento la situación se retorció de tal manera para que se encontrara corriendo por su vida; si bien, era algo cotidiano desde su llegada a ese tiempo, no se acostumbraba por completo.

¿Y quién lo haría?

Hacía unos días se encontraba viviendo tranquilamente en Namimori con sus amigos y allegados cuando de pronto ¡BUM! Se encontró a sí misma en un futuro apocalíptico en el cual estaba muerta, su Famiglia era cazada como animales, los Arcobaleno estaban muertos y Vongola reinaba sobre la mafia con puño de hierro.

¿Loco, no?

Después de todo, no diario puedes desafiar las leyes del espacio-tiempo.

De alguna forma, muy a su pesar, sabía que las cosas terminarían así. Xanxus di Vongola era un hombre tosco, peligroso y con quien no se podía dialogar, el conflicto era inevitable y sucedería tarde o temprano, y la situación era la prueba de ello. Después de todo, acordar una reunión en territorio neutral era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Yuni había pecado de inocente y soñadora al pensar que solo con palabras podrían llegar a un acuerdo, no obstante, Irie y Spanner no. La reunión resulto ser una emboscada para apoderarse de los anillos Mare y de paso destruirlos.

«Tomaremos la cabeza de su Jefa como pago por destruir la base de Japón, véanlo como una retribución» había declarado Lussuria con una sonrisa, como si matar personas fuera cosa de niños.

El caos comenzó después de aquello, y se puso peor cuando el segundo al mando de Vongola apareció. Minutos después se encontró a si misma aferrando fuertemente la mano del chico a la vez que huían del mismísimo Xanxus y toda la Varia. El poderoso y peligroso hombre les perseguía como un perro rabioso, disparando a diestra y siniestra. Decir que estaba enfadado era un eufemismo, estaba cabreado ¡peor! Encabronado.

—¡Extremadamente no mires atrás, sigue corriendo! —ordenó Ryohei en su hombro.

Yuni asintió, la preocupación desbordándose de su pecho. Había escuchado a Skull gritar y a Colonnello maldecir a su espalda, para segundos después escuchar un explosión provocada por los rayos de Gamma. Los proyectiles y llamas volaban por sobre su cabeza cuando la risa de Belphegor hizo eco en sus oídos, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

—Shishishishi. No escapareis con el juguete del jefe —rió con cuchillos en mano.

Las navajas volaron hacía ella provocando algunas exclamaciones ahogadas, pero antes de siquiera tocarlos Ryohei las desvió con su Máximum Cannon, obligando a la tormenta a retroceder chistando. Yuni advirtió las vibraciones asesinas que desprendía el pequeño Hitman aun más violentas que hacia momentos atrás, cuando el niño a su lado (que Ryohei había llamado Sawada) le había pedido que lo ayudara.

—Onii-san —llamó él con notable preocupación, ocasionando que el bebe se tranquilizara.

Ryohei no se caracterizaba por ser una persona que escuchara razones o que cediera fácilmente cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, sin embargo, ahí estaba, empujando sus deseos homicidas al lugar más oscuro de su mente por la suplica implícita en la voz del chico a su lado.

—¡BAAAASUUUURAAAAA! —rugió Xanxus acercándose peligrosamente. Las llamas de la ira bailando violentamente a su alrededor y las cicatrices en su rostro haciéndose cada vez más visibles.

Instintivamente, Yuni empujo al chico detrás suyo a la vez que Colonnello y Reborn la protegieron con sus cuerpos; el rifle y las pistolas en alto, apuntando hacía el hombre que se abría camino salvajemente hacia ellos, sin importarle dañar tanto a aliados como a enemigos. La Donna busco desesperadamente a sus amigos, encontrándolos corriendo hacia el dispositivo de teletransportación mientras Viper distraía a los demás integrantes de Varia con sus ilusiones, haciendo tiempo para poder escapar.

—¡Nosotros lo detendremos, huyan, kora! —ordenó su lluvia disparando frenéticamente al jefe de Vongola, quien rugía como una bestia salvaje, esquivando las balas y devolviéndoselas con mayor intensidad.

Yuni le miro enfadada por sus palabras, pero la determinación en sus ojos brillo con mayor intensidad cuando dio un paso hacia adelante, quedando en medio de sus dos amigos.

—No los dejaré atrás —dijo firme.

Ambos gruñeron dándole un vistazo rápido, sin saber si sentirse agradecidos o enfadados con su cielo. Su principal objetivo en ese momento era protegerlos, a ella y al Vongola, nada más importaba.

—¿No prometiste protegerlo? —Inquirió Reborn señalando al chico detrás de ella con un movimiento de cabeza —. Vete —ordenó dejando caer la sombra de su fedora sobre sus ojos

—Pero... —protestó no queriendo dar marcha atrás, pero una sensación extraña se acentuó en su pecho inquietándola de sobremanera.

Los escalofríos le atravesaron de pies a cabeza y la respiración se le atoro en la garganta.

Algo estaba a punto de suceder...

Sawada apretó su mano con fuerza, mostrándose igual de perturbado que ella. Sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento y la respiración se le corto por un momento de la pura impresión. Yuni le escucho susurrar algo, pero su suave voz se perdió entre el ruido de la batalla.

Frente a ellos una espesa niebla apareció y de ella salió una alta figura. El sonido de una característica risilla floto en el aire provocando que Ryohei y Tsuna miraran la espalda del recién llegado como si se tratara de un fantasma.

—¡Cabeza de piña!

La colisión fue inminente, como si dos titanes chocaran el uno contra el otro. Las llamas de la ira se agitaron violentamente a la par de las de la niebla, provocando una onda de choque que obligo a Yuni a clavar los pies en el suelo y a aferrarse a la chaqueta de Reborn.

—A un lado escoria —escupió ferozmente el jefe Vongola, chocando su pistola contra el tridente del ilusionista obligándolo a retroceder. El hombre sonrió con malicia empujando a Xanxus hacía atrás, alejándolo del pequeño grupo a su espalda. Reborn advirtió el cambio del símbolo en su ojo (el de color rubí), ocasionando que una feroz y violenta columna de fuego se elevara hacia los cielos, envolviendo al moreno con voracidad. Todos retrocedieron incapaces de soportar el calor abrasador del fuego, para ser una ilusión se sentía muy real.

—Kufufufu~ ha pasado un tiempo Sawada Tsunayoshi —saludó ignorando olímpicamente a Ryohei y a los adolescentes que protegían a la única chica del grupo

—Mukuro ¿por qué tú...? —comenzó, pero el grito de furia de Xanxus lo hizo callar.

Nuevas columnas de fuego estallaron desde las profundadas de la tierra, haciéndola vibrar y agrietarse, a la vez que enredaderas con hermosas flores se encargaban de mantener a raya al temperamental hombre, que gruñía y se retorcía del coraje en su prisión.

—¿Qué esperan, una invitación? Kufufu~, lleven a Sawada Tsunayoshi a Namimori —ordenó con voz relajada, pero la mirada que les daba era todo lo contrario. Aquellos ojos heterocromáticos prometían dolor y sufrimiento si le desobedecían, uno más allá del infierno mismo.

Yuni reaccionó primero, asintió rápidamente antes de tirar de la ropa de sus dos amigos. Él les estaba dando una oportunidad de escapar, no podían desperdiciar algo tan valioso.

El grupo comenzó a avanzar hacia sus demás compañeros con la intención de marcharse, pero cuando Yuni intento dar un paso más no pudo. El chico Sawada no se movió ni un poco, sus ojos estaban clavados en hombre de largo cabello índigo con algo similar al dolor y pesar.

—¡Mukuro, para! —ordenó al notarlo fatigado, producto de la política tri-ni-set; después de todo, él también era un Arcobaleno, incompleto, pero siempre uno de ellos.

—¡Por favor Sawada-san! Tenemos que irnos —apresuró al ver que Xanxus no tardaría en liberarse de su prisión de fuego. El hombre era una bestia sedienta de sangre y su deseo por Sawada rayaba en la obsesión, tenían que salir de ahí mientras aun pudieran.

Colonnello y Reborn llamaban a gritos a Yuni, quien tiraba insistentemente del brazo de Tsuna para que avanzara, pero él no parecía querer marcharse y dejar a su amigo atrás, aun cuando el propio Mukuro lo consentía. Ryohei apretó sus pequeños puños y aparto la mirada antes de decir algo que él tampoco quería hacer, pero era necesario.

—¡Sawada, dejemos esto en manos del cabeza de piña!

La expresión de Tsuna se contrajo, la preocupación estaba tatuada en todo su rostro al igual que la contradicción. Estar expuesto así ante el poder del tri-ni-set era mortal para un Arcobaleno. Si Mukuro seguía usando tan descuidadamente sus llamas terminaría, en el peor de los casos, muerto.

—Mukuro —llamó nuevamente. El ilusionista le miro por sobre el hombro, molesto ante su renuencia a marcharse —, tienes que regresar. Si mueres no te lo perdonare —sentencio con semblante serio, clavando su mirada en la contraria por un momento que pareció eterno.

Rokudo sonrió mostrando los dientes, la misma sonrisa cínica de siempre.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar, kufufufufu ~

Metió una mano en su abrigo y de él saco una cajita que lanzó a Tsuna, quien la atrapo en el aire. Por un breve instante le miro curioso, pero incluso sin abrirla fue capaz de sentir lo que había dentro.

—Cuida a mí querida Chrome en mi ausencia—confió dándole una mirada significativa antes de regresar su atención a su adversario, quien desgarraba una por una las enredaderas que lo aprisionaban, gruñendo salvajemente hacia él.

—Gracias por ayudarnos —habló Yuni inclinándose profundamente en su dirección antes de partir.

Ya todos estaban reunidos bajo el sistema de teletransportación, esperándola. Colonnello la llamaba a gritos unos metros más adelante, urgiéndole para que se les uniera.

—No fue para ayudarte a ti —respondió dándole una mirada desdeñosa

—Aun así te agradezco la ayuda, aun cuando no fuera para nosotros —continuo sonriéndole abierta y sinceramente, Igual que aquel que ostentaba el titulo de su cielo.

Mukuro le miro fijamente y con profunda meditación antes de hablar en voz baja, solo para que ella pudiera escucharlo

—Escucha Yuni Giglio Nero, no debes dejar que Xanxus ponga sus manos en el Arcobaleno del cielo.

Yuni asintió en silencio. Tanto Ryohei como aquel hombre se lo habían pedido, explícitamente o no, el mensaje siempre era él mismo: proteger a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Él apretó con fuerza su mano cuando el sistema de teletransportación se activo envolviéndolos en una brillante luz; la mirada la tenia perdida en un punto más adelante, seguramente en aquel a quien había llamado Mukuro. Ryohei tenía el rostro inusualmente serio y algo ensombrecido. Yuni cerró los ojos dándole nuevamente las gracias, y rezando porque pudiera escapar con vida de toda la Varia.

—o—

—¡Quítate de encima! —exigió Lal empujando a Colonnello lejos de ella.

El rubio se quejo, dándole una mirada malhumorada a la chica, quien se paro y sacudió el polvo de su ropa.

Uno a uno comenzaron a incorporarse y a verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Irie acomodaba sus anteojos, Spanner a su lado verificaba que sus golosinas estuvieran a salvo. Fon ayudaba a Nozaru y Tasaru, mientras Skull colgaba de un árbol. Viper era la única que parecía haber librado la caída con su habilidad de levitación. Reborn traía cargando a Yuni acompañado de Ryohei mientras Gamma verificaba que estuviera bien.

—¿Dónde está Sawada? —preguntó el bebe buscando al mencionado.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, nadie lo había visto.

Yuni había soltado su mano cuando noto que sus pies no tenían sustento, después de todo, el sistema de teletransportación había fallado en el último segundo, seguramente siendo dañado durante su escape.

—¡Mis lentes! —gritó alguien del otro lado de unos arbustos

Verde se incorporó sosteniendo sus gafas rotas, el rostro malhumorado y la mirada desdeñosa hacia sus pies

—¡Duele! —se quejo una segunda voz.

Ryohei se acerco al matorral y lo atravesó encontrándose con Tsuna, este frotaba su rodilla lastimada ignorando la mirada de pocos amigos que le daba Verde.

—¡Aquí estas Sawada!

—Onii-san —saludo acercándose al pequeño bebe, dándole una mirada rápida para confirmar que estuviera bien, después de todo, esa había sido una larga caída.

—Lo siento Sawada-san —se apresuró a disculparse Yuni —, no fue mi intención soltar su mano

—No pasa nada —respondió dándole una pequeña sonrisa que se borró cuando notó que todos le miraban.

Si bien, los demás encontraron su preocupación evidente hacía el Hitman boxeador innecesaria, ahora que todo estaba más calmado y no tenían que luchar por salir vivos se detuvieron a observarle mejor. Tsuna se sintió nervioso por tanta atención. Algunos le miraban curiosos, otros enfadados (dígase Verde), unos cuantos con desconfianza. No podía culparles, después de todo era un desconocido.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dijo incorporándose e inclinándose ceremoniosamente—. Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, gusto en conocerlos

Los Guardianes Millefiore guardaron silencio, cada uno evaluándolo a su manera. No podían encajarlo en la imagen predeterminada que tenían del Arcobaleno del cielo, después de todo, aquel pequeño chico no parecía demasiado fuerte, mucho menos la persona más fuerte de la mafia.

Yuni le sonrió de vuelta, mucho más radiante que el otro cielo.

—Vamos a casa —dijo volviéndose hacía sus amigos, quienes asintieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la base.

—¡Auch!

Todos voltearon esperando ver a Skull en el suelo, pero en lugar del Guardián de la nube se encontraron a Tsuna besando el suelo, una inocente raíz sobresaliendo a sus pies.

Disimuladamente, Colonnello codeo a Lal y le susurró muy bajo para solo ser escuchado por ella:

—¿En serio él es el Arcobaleno del cielo, kora?

La chica se encogió de hombros, observando como Ryohei llegaba a lado del chico para ver si estaba bien, él solo sonrió tontamente restándole importancia

—Créeme, Tambien me pregunto lo mismo —respondió frunciendo el ceño

Si no fuera porque el Arcobaleno del sol había declarado que Tsuna era de verdad el jefe de los Arcobaleno, nadie le creería.

Después de todo, quien fuera jefe del peligroso Hibari Kyoya, el intensó Sasagawa Ryohei y el temperamental Gokudera Hayato, debía ser una persona excepcionalmente fuerte.

* * *

 **¡Me estoy pudriendo de frío!**

 **Eso de ser caribeña no ayuda nada cuando el invierno llega, me dan ganas de invernar al igual que algunos animales, supongo que por eso ingiero más comida de la usual en esta temporada. My body knows(?)**

 **Regresando al tema de la historia...**

 **Pues ¿Qué puedo decir?**

 **Este universo alterno es diferente en muchos sentidos al cannon original, sin embargo, solo ahondare en los puntos que interesan, así que si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar.**

 **Lo básico se resume a esto:**

Yuni es la Donna de la Famiglia Millefiore, poseedores de los anillos Mare. Sus Guardianes son los Arcobaleno, incluyendo a Lal Mirch.

Xanxus di Vongola es jefe de la Famiglia Vongola, quien busca controlar el Trinisett. La varia, son sus aliados.

Sawada Tsunayoshi y compañía son los Arcobaleno. En el futuro todos murieron como dice el cannon, solo Mukuro y Tsuna quedan con vida, o quizás ya no(?)

 **En fin**

 **La historia no será demasiado larga, calculo entre tres a seis capítulos. Dudas existenciales y acerca de este retorcido universo las trataré de responder en la misma historia, así que ya saben ¡pregunten si no entienden!**

 **Gracias por leer gente hermosa**

 **Me hacen un pez feliz con problemas de conejitos mentales ;u;**

 **Pc fuera**

 **Paz :v**

 **¿Un review?**

 **Bitch-chan tiene hambre(?) Ñam, ñam, ñam**


	2. Drop two

**¡Regrese!**

 **No saben lo emocionada que estoy por tanto apoyo recibido en esta historia y en todas las demás, me hacen un pez feliz, muchas gracias ;u;**

 **Explicaciones y demás weas al final del capitulo, pero antes, muchas gracias a esas personitas que dejaron sensualones reviews. Leer tanto Tsuna rules me emocionó mucho! x'D**

 **Cassis9313:** Esto es por ti mujer! Gracias por inspirarme a ello (:

 **Victoria Chacin618:** Eso es lo divertido, que nadie lo considere digno xD Aquí tienes tu actualización.

 **Niknok19:** Hi! My English is very, very bad, but get your comment makes me very happy. No 'll cover completely the arch of the future, but if some situations you find important. It is a semi-UA, so there will be different things at the cannon. I hope you enjoy the story (:

 **Luki-chan:** Se los demostrara, ya veras. Tsuna rules! xD Muchas gracias por comentar, leer la opinión de lectores sin cuenta es algo que aprecio mucho.

 **Eclipse total:** ¿Sobrevivió o no? quien sabe. Gracias por tu apoyo c:

 **Dafnemm:** Perdón por tardar tanto, pero aquí tienes tu actualización, disfrútala (:

 **Yali:** Otra lectora sin cuenta! *-* me hacen tan feliz! Espero que lo disfrutes. Si tienes alguna duda acerca de como se desarrolla este UA puedes preguntar, con gusto responderé.

 **Setsuna-GW:** Gracias por tu apoyo c:

 **Kanade Miniwa:** Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto! D: sabes que te aprecio un montón por siempre estar ahí y por tu constante apoyo y amor *-*. Tus comentarios me hacen el día, no, la semana!; también a mi me gusta como suena: El arcobaleno del cielo xD es tan cool. Tsu brillara, lo prometo!

 **Hilda12:** Terminara con feels desgarradores xD Gracias por tu apoyo!

 **Another Crazy Writer:** También yo lo amo con todo y torpeza xD gracias por tu apoyo en esta y otras historias c: me haces feliz.

* * *

 **Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi senpai,** Kanade Miniwa **(corazones, corazones), ella fue quien me inspiro a escribir acerca de KHR!, y por ella aquí estoy (:**

* * *

 **DISCLAMER:** Katekyo hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es obra y propiedad de Akira Amano-sama. Yo solo tome prestados a sus personajes y retorcí su universo con ayuda de conejitos mentales hostigadores (?)

* * *

 **EL GUARDIÁN DEL CIELO**

 **.**

 **.**

— **[ Drop two ]—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

—¡Me niego! —bramó Gamma golpeando la mesa del salón de reuniones.

El semblante generalmente relajado y alegre de Yuni lucia serio como pocas veces. Desde su posición precedía la improvisada reunión, enfrentando a sus amigos con el aire digno de una Donna mafiosa.

—Gamma —llamó conectando su mirada con la contraria, y por un momento su expresión se suavizo.

Sabía que lo que estaba pidiendo era demasiado; ya conocía la respuesta desde un principio y ahora solo lo confirmaba al ver los rostros de sus amigos, no obstante, no se retractaría. Desde que Ryohei había llegado a su vida revelándole su ascendencia y a la vez su futuro cargo, muchas cosas habían cambiado, entre ellas sus prioridades. En ese preciso momento solo tenía un objetivo en la cabeza y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo.

—¡No, hime-sama! No puedo aceptarlo —dijo apretando los puños que le temblaban de furia—, me niego a protegerle, mucho menos a ponerle por sobre usted.

—Sawada-san es nuestra llave para regresar a nuestro tiempo, ayudarle y brindarle protección es nuestra principal prioridad, mi prioridad —declaró barriendo la sala con su azulada mirada.

Sus Guardianes tampoco lucían muy contentos con la petición, sin embargo, se guardaron sus palabras. Yuni no necesitaba escucharlas para saber lo que pensaban. Fon y Reborn no irían en contra de sus deseos a sabiendas de lo que significaba para ella; Colonnello y Lal querían protestar, pero su entrenamiento militar les obligaba a acatar órdenes; Skull no estaba seguro de ello y parecía debatirse entre levantar la voz o quedarse callado; La mirada oculta de Viper era un total misterio al igual que sus pensamientos, no por nada era su Guardián más impredecible junto a Verde, quien haría lo que más le conviniera cuando la situación lo ameritara.

—¡Gamma aniki, tiene razón! Él te asesino en este tiempo —defendió Nosaru dando un paso hacia adelante, el enojo y la frustración evidentes en sus ojos—, ¡es nuestro enemigo!

La tensión en la sala aumento tanto que Soichi temió por lo que sucedería.

Los ojos de Fon se afilaron y bajo las largas mangas unidas, sus manos se tensaron. Reborn oculto su oscura mirada bajo la sombra de su fedora. Collonello apretó los dientes y Skull inclinó la cabeza afligido.

El antiguo miembro de Vongola daba gracias a que Tsunayoshi no se encontrara allí (Yuni le había pedido a Tazaru llevarlo a la enfermería), o de lo contrario, algo malo pasaría.

—¡Sawada no haría algo así! Fue Xanxus quien lo controlaba en extremo —intervino Ryohei desde la mesa, su ceño inusualmente fruncido

—No perdonare a quien intento lastimar a hime-sama —declaró Gamma empuñando la mano donde llevaba su anillo.

Su yo futuro no había podido protegerla, pero él lo haría. No dejaría que nadie dañara a Yuni, porque ella era lo que su amada jefa dejo atrás antes de morir, lo que había querido proteger desesperadamente hasta el punto de ocultarla y alejarla del mundo de la mafia.

La pequeña Donna cerró los ojos con pesar al darse cuenta del odio y resentimiento que guardaban sus amigos en su corazón. Sawada Tsunayoshi no tenía culpa de nada, él (así como la gran mayoría) era una víctima más de la ambición del jefe Vongola. Lo percibía, el chico no era malo, sin embargo, no podía descifrarlo completamente.

—Sawada-san no ha intentado dañarme —señalo tratando de calmar la situación —, vino pidiendo protección y eso quiero darle; por favor, ayúdenme a hacerlo —finalizó inclinándose levemente.

Ryohei observo satisfecho a su pupila, y secretamente, agradeció sus palabras.

Tsuna al ser el segundo al mando de Vongola representaba un potencial enemigo, no era raro que desconfiaran de él. No obstante, había renunciado al cargo frente a ellos y Varia admitido que solo era una pieza más del tablero; sus pequeños puños se apretaron. No los perdonaría.

—No tienes porque pedírnoslo —señalo Lal dándole una mirada reprobatoria —, nuestro deber es seguir tus ordenes. Un jefe no debe inclinarse ante sus subordinados, ni siquiera ante sus Guardianes.

—Incluso aunque no lo fuéramos, te ayudaríamos —confirmo Fon sonriendo tranquilamente

Yuni se incorporó y miro a todos y cada uno ilusionada, deteniéndose en Gamma y Nosaru, quienes aun no lucían convencidos y mucho menos deseosos de ayudarle. El rubio cerró los ojos como si le doliera algo y por eternos segundos guardo silencio; Yuni le miro con suplica hasta que dijo:

—Si ese es su deseo, lo haré. Pero no prometo descuidar su seguridad ni confiar en él

Asintió dándole una radiante sonrisa que hubiera calentado el corazón del hombre de no ser por sus oscuros pensamientos. Si de por si eran blanco de Vongola por poseer los anillos Mare, teniendo al chico de su lado los ponía en una situación aun peor. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los encontraran, no podían ocultarse toda la vida.

El dolor de estomago de Soichi se calmó al ver que Yuni había controlado la situación. Ella sería una gran jefa —se dijo a sí mismo. Después de todo, su yo futuro había accedido a ayudarle cuando recurrió a Millefiore para detener a Xanxus.

Después del «incidente de cuna», Xanxus tomó el control de Vongola al ser el único heredero vivo (los hijos del Noveno habían muerto misteriosamente meses atrás); comenzando un periodo oscuro en el mundo de la Mafia. Las Famiglias de menor rango y las que se opusieran a Vongola fueron destruidas y, en busca de mayor poder y del control del tri-ni-set, se hicieron con el Arcobaleno del cielo, a quien controlaron destruyendo su mente y alma por medio del ilusionista de Varia; posteriormente pusieron en marcha la política Non tri-ni-set y tomaron posesión de los demás chupetes causando la muerte de los otros Arcobaleno. La caza Millefiore se llevó meses después, fue ahí cuando Soichi se vio obligado a colaborar con Vongola.

Xanxus lo encontró fácilmente al ser famoso por sus investigaciones científicas y habilidades de ingeniería. Le había amenazado y exigido que hiciera una maquina que fuera capaz de lograr los viajes en el tiempo, que pudiera darle lo que tanto anhelada: los anillos Mare. La investigación comenzó en base al funcionamiento de una extraña bazuka que, en efecto, era capaz de manipular el tiempo de una persona por cinco minutos. No obstante, la caza de la Famiglia Millefiore siguió hasta mucho después, hasta que la Donna cayó a manos de Varia.

Irie logro contactar con Yuni Giglio Nero meses antes de su muerte. Le había explicado su situación con Vongola y a su vez, revelado lo que sabía referente al objetivo de Xanxus. Su visión iba más allá de la mafia, mucho más grande de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado. Los anillos Mare era lo único que impedía el control total sobre el tri-ni-set, y Yuni, como titular de los mismos había tomado una decisión. Los anillos fueron destruidos y con ellos la oportunidad de Xanxus de dominar su mundo y expandirse a los demás universos, sin embargo, cuando el temperamental hombre se entero ya era demasiado tarde. Yuni había muerto a manos del escuadrón de asesinos independiente de Vongola, bajo el engaño de un acuerdo de paz; no obstante, los Guardianes no retrocedieron; al contrario, pelearon con mayor fiereza. Las coronas fúnebres defendían la mansión principal en Palermo, y con ayuda de Byakuran (un amigo de la universidad de Soichi y jefe de las Coronas fúnebres) pudo lograr su cometido. Instruir a su yo del pasado para disparar con la bazuka de los diez años a la Famiglia Millefiore que anteriormente residía en Namimori, Japón.

Así los Guardines, la Donna y las personas de confianza de Millefiore fueron enviados al futuro para poder obtener los anillos Mare, y como trasfondo, detener a Vongola.

Decir que Irie no estaba preocupado era una mentira. Si la Varia llegaba a darse cuenta de su traición lo matarían; había retrasado su investigación todo lo que pudo, pero cuando amenazaron con hacerle daño a su familia se rindió, parcialmente. Xanxus era un hombre impaciente y poco tolerante, no dudaría en usar toda clase de métodos para lograr su cometido, y eso era evidente al ver lo sucedido con los Arcobaleno. Si Irie no le daba lo que quería, conseguiría a otro que se lo diera.

Al final las cosas no resultaron exactamente como habían sido planeadas (los viajeros del tiempo creyeron que era el enemigo), sin embargo, Soichi pudo ser rescatado de Vongola y, al igual que Spanner, logrado escapar con éxito de la Famiglia. Pero, aun cuando la estrategia a usar no había salido como se planeo en un inicio, una extraordinaria anormalidad surgió sin motivo o razón aparente: Sawada Tsunayoshi despertó.

Soichi no conocía del todo los detalles del misterio que envolvía al segundo al mando de Vongola, aunque realmente aquel titulo solo era un adorno; las escasas veces que el pelirrojo pudo darle una mirada, esté siempre parecía ausente, vacio. No poseía voluntad propia, su voz y pensamientos fueron robados por Xanxus; lo mantenía cerca como un trofeo hasta el momento en el que prescindiera de él. Por ello, verlo moverse y hablar por propia voluntad era, en muchos sentidos, sorprendente y fascinante, casi como un milagro.

—Sawada ¿Por qué estas extremadamente aquí afuera? —exclamó el bebe en el hombro de Yuni al salir de la sala de reuniones.

El adolescente le dio una sonrisa pequeña cuando los demás se les unieron y le miraron con detenimiento, preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí.

—Tazaru-san me pidió que les avisara que la cena esta lista —dijo recibiendo al pequeño canguro compañero de Ryohei, Garyuu.

El animalito emitió un sonido de gusto y se acurruco entre los brazos de Tsuna provocando que su expresión se suavizara y un aire melancólico le envolviera. El gesto hizo que algo en el interior de Yuni se removiera, pero no supo que fue o por qué.

—¡El gran Skull-sama tiene hambre! —expreso el Guardián de la nube con intenciones de ir a la cocina, o al menos fue así hasta que cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

Reborn le miro desde arriba con una mirada burlona.

—Los lacayos van a lo ultimo —dijo haciéndose a un lado para que Yuni avanzara.

—¡Maldito Reborn! —gruño antes de que Verde y Viper pasaran sobre él sin el menor cuidado, como si no lo hubieran visto.

—¿Qué dijiste, lacayo? —inquirió fingiendo no haber escuchado.

Skull tembló desde su posición, el aura aplastante del Guardián del sol le intimidaba tanto o más que la de Colonnello, quien observaba divertido la interacción entre sus compañeros antes de que Lal le gritara que se diera prisa. Skull era por mucho el más débil de los Guardianes, solo Fon y la misma Yuni parecían apiadarse de él. Lal junto a Viper y Verde generalmente le ignoraban cuando emitía comentarios estúpidos, lo que pasaba casi todo el tiempo.

—N-nada, Reborn-senpai —se excuso reemplazando su enojo por nerviosismo

Hacer molestar a Reborn nunca era buena idea.

Una mano se extendió en su dirección provocando que parpadeara confundido. Unos ojos caramelo le veían desde arriba y el brillo de entendimiento y diversión en ellos le molesto; incluida la pequeña sonrisa. Golpeo lejos la ayuda y se incorporo por su propia cuenta.

—El gran Skull no necesita ayuda, menos la tuya —dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa

Y en contra de lo que esperaba, Tsuna mantuvo esa pequeña y triste sonrisa antes de asentir y encaminarse a la cocina, manteniéndose alejado lo suficiente de los demás.

Skull lejos de sentirse bien se sintió como si hubiera pateado a un cachorrito para después abandonarlo a su suerte. Aun cuando Yuni había pedido protegerle y tratarle como a uno más del grupo, no podía. Como había dicho Nosaru, él era uno de los responsables de la muerte de Yuni en el futuro, y eso no era algo que podría pasar por alto fácilmente.

Yuni era quien le había dado un lugar donde pertenecer cuando los demás lo habían abandonado, y aun cuando fuera consciente de que volvería a quedarse solo al terminarse el tiempo de vida de ella y los demás, quería disfrutar ese fugaz momento en su inmortalidad. Saber que había (y podría) perder lo único que en ese momento le hacía medianamente feliz era doloroso, y pensar en proteger a aquel que le robaría ese deseo era aun más frustrante.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en su futuro, nunca le intereso; sin embargo, la visión de lo que les esperaba resultaba abrumador y aplastante. Asfixiante.

¿Por qué todo termino así? —se pregunto antes de emprender el camino a la cocina, donde (Reborn y Colonnello morirían antes de admitirlo) le esperaban para empezar a cenar.

—o—

—Esta será tu habitación —Yuni señalo una de las tantas puertas que se encontraban en ese pasillo, donde algunas cajas se amontonaban en el extremo contrario.

Tsuna asintió dándole un vistazo. Era una habitación modesta, tenía lo básico, ni más ni menos; como casi toda la base Merone. No era ostentoso como la mansión Vongola y eso le gustaba.

—Los chicos se encuentran al final del pasillo, si necesitas algo puedes preguntarles. Las habitaciones de las chicas están en el siguiente bloque —continuó sosteniendo al pequeño canguro cerca de su pecho.

Yuni fue muy amable al indicarle donde se encontraban las áreas de uso común después de la cena, así como de darle un pequeño tour para evitar que se perdiera entre el laberinto de pasillos que representaba la base subterránea. Tsuna lo agradecía internamente, después de todo, los genes dame heredados de su padre eran dominantes, para su desgracia.

—¡Mañana entrenemos al extremo, Sawada! —animó Ryohei desde el hombro de la chica, los ojos llameantes de la emoción ante un nuevo reto

—¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! Oni-san, no de nuevo —chilló recordando las veces que en el pasado le hubo obligado a participar en sus entrenamientos al amanecer. Eran dolorosas y exhaustas memorias.

Solo Yamamoto podría seguirle el ritmo sin sudar la gota gorda…

Una débil sonrisa se instalo en su rostro para curiosidad de sus dos acompañantes y mascota; y a pesar de que la sonrisa de Tsuna era bonita a la vista, Yuni no pudo evitar pensar que era una vista triste.

—Descansa, Sawada-san —se despidió agitando la mano en su dirección antes de desaparecer por el pasillo principal con Ryohei y Kangaryuu, quienes también le desearon unas EXTREMAS buenas noches.

Tsuna le devolvió el gesto y soltando un suspiro se adentro a su nueva habitación.

Dejo las pocas pertenencias que traía consigo en la mesa de noche junto a la pequeña cama, las cuales se reducían a sus guantes, lentillas y audífonos.

Retiro la capa blanca de sus hombros y el saco negro. Deshizo el nudo de la corbata y se quito los zapatos. Saco del interior de la camisa blanca una gruesa cadena de color plata de la que pendía un objeto redondo y anaranjado. El pacificador del cielo.

Observo por largos momentos el pequeño chupete entre sus manos, brillante y cálido como una llama que nunca se apaga. Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón los otros cuatro chupetes cuyas llamas estaban extintas, con ellos la caja donde yacía el pacificador de la niebla. Con cuidado la abrió y extrajo el precioso objeto de ella, dejando que se reuniera con los otros; los cinco pacificadores habían perdido su color, ahora no eran más que simples chupetes sin ninguna llama que ardiera en su interior.

Estaban vacíos, muertos. Al igual que ellos.

Apretó los labios formando una línea recta y se dejo caer sobre la cama, acurrucándose alrededor de los pacificadores, abrazándolos contra su pecho. Las llamas del cielo que salían de su propio pacificador eran cálidas, pero no llegaban a su interior, a su corazón; en su lugar trataban de calentar los preciosos objetos que sostenía firmemente contra sí, aferrándose a ellos como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Esa primera noche en la que pudo soñar después de mucho tiempo, vislumbro sonrisas y voces, siluetas y memorias que le calentaban el alma y el corazón aun cuando su cuerpo se sintiera frió; un solo pensamiento agitándose entre la brumosa y vaporosa niebla del sueño del cual no quería despertar:

«Lo siento, chicos»

Las silenciosas lágrimas perdiéndose en la oscuridad de esa larga noche.

* * *

 **Bueno, uno de mis propósitos este año es darles feels hards, así que, ya saben que esperar xD**

 **Después de estar tan activa estos últimos meses me dio un bloqueo momentáneo, ya saben, los conejitos se calmaron; pero! cuando ya comenzaba a superarlo me enferme hasta quedar literalmente tirada en cama por días. Sentarme a escribir dolía como los mil infiernos! D:**

 **Cuando fui al médico me diagnosticaron una enfermedad que ni sabia padecía e-e así que fui medicada para controlar mis achaques, luego llego el puto de Andrés y me jodió más la vida!**

 **¿Y ahora?**

 **Ahora estoy que me lleva la chingada, literal.**

 **Estoy enojada, frustrada y con ganas de nada, nada! Solo de golpear gente.**

 **Así que comprenderán que no quería escribir estando así de mal, tanto física como emocionalmente. Pero! Turururu! Alguien llego haciéndome el fin de semana (U know ;D) y espantando mi enojo, así que, mientras estaba de buen humor decidí aprovechar mi tiempo ¡Y este fue el resultado!**

 **No me maten, plz! D:**

 **Dudas existenciales, aclaraciones o explicaciones acerca de este retorcido universo las responderé en la misma historia, así que ya saben. Si no entienden, pregunten! :D**

 **Gracias por leer gente hermosa, me hacen feliz ;u;**

 **Nos leemos luego!**

 **Pc fuera**

 **Paz :v**

 **.**

 **Sí te gusto deja un review, por favor c:**


	3. I Reminiscence

**¡I am back (I think)!**

 **Primero que nada, pido disculpas por venir a traerles un especial en lugar del capitulo y por supuesto, por hacerlos esperar mucho y dar signos de vida hasta ahora.**

 **Segundo, agradecer tanto apoyo a la historia. Son geniales chicos :'D en serio, leer sus comentarios me anima mucho! Agradecimientos especiales a:**

Lizane Rameco

Victoria chacin618

Akykuran

Eclipse Total

Guest

Luki-chan

Another Crazy Writer

Mika99

Anachand7

Setsuna-GW (x2)

 **Me reí, medite y casi llore con algunos comentarios. Los atesoro mucho, mucho, especialmente el de los lectores sin cuenta.**

 **Nos leemos abajo, gente!**

* * *

 **Especial dedicado a** Lizane Rameco **y a** Anchand7, **espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por su apoyo y mensaje, respectivamente :)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano-sama, yo solo tome prestado a los personajes para hacer mi retorcida voluntad con ayuda de conejitos mentales hostigadores(?).

* * *

 **EL GUARDIÁN DEL CIELO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **— I —**

 **Reminiscence**

 **—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Pc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

&.

De pronto todo desaparece.

El calor, la determinación, la fuerza, el instinto, la valentía, las llamas; Tsuna vuelve a ser Tsuna, solo que más débil, agotado. Sus piernas ceden ante su peso y falta de fuerza, cae de rodillas, las mejillas mojadas y los sollozos atorados en la garganta.

No puede hacer nada más que mirar sus manos, rojas y brillantes como las llamas que consumen todo a su alrededor. Sus pequeños dedos manchados de sangre tiemblan al igual que todo su cuerpo; las ropas que usa están mojadas, teñidas de aquel líquido cuyo olor comienza a marearlo.

Su madre yace inconsciente a escasos pasos, las llamas demasiado cerca de ella.

La casa arde y cruje, el fuego se extiende sin control devorando todo a su paso, destruyendo todos los buenos momentos ahí vividos.

A Tsuna le cuesta respirar, no sabe si es por el humo o porque siente que el pecho le va a reventar. Las heridas sangran y sangran y el dolor es tal que apenas puede soportarlo.

El fuego comienza a quemarlo, asfixiarlo.

¡Ah! Es demasiado.

 **Duele, duele, duele.**

¡Por favor, alguien párelo!

 **Quema, quema, quema.**

Todo él arde como una hoguera, desde el interior hacia afuera.

Las llamas son salvajes, se desbordan y serpentean a su alrededor con tal violencia que consumen y dan muerte a las demás que no sean iguales a ellas. Se comprimen y expanden imitando el latido desenfrenado de su corazón.

Su madre recobra el sentido cuando Tsuna ya no puede con ello. El pecho le duele, arde y quema haciéndolo jadear como si tuviera un ataque de asma.

—Tsu-kun —lo llama asustada, su voz tiembla a la vez que intenta acercarse —. Todo está bien Tsu-kun, mamá está aquí —dice tratando de tranquilizarlo a él y a sí misma

Él la mira por sobre las llamas danzantes, dejándose envolver en la dulzura, amor y calidez de sus palabras; solloza su nombre aterrado, tratando de llegar a ella para fundirse en un abrazo. Es entonces que las llamas estallan y envuelven todo a su paso.

Cuando los bomberos llegan a la residencia Sawada es muy tarde, solo quedan cenizas y huesos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Es un lugar oscuro, lo suficiente para no poder ver su propia mano.

Tsuna sabe que no está solo, puede escuchar las respiraciones de otras personas, y si se concentra, ver sus llamas vitales.

Tempesta. Pioggia. Sole. Fulmine. Nuvola. Nebbia.

Siete personas con siete llamas diferentes… —divaga antes de que una columna de luz lo bañe al igual que a cada una de las personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa.

No le sorprende encontrarse rodeado de mafiosos (después de todo pertenece a ese mundo lo quiera o no), sin embargo, estar ante la presencia de algunos de ellos resulta intimidador —algo que no exterioriza abiertamente— y por sobretodo, peligroso. No por nada son reconocidos y temidos en el bajo mundo.

Le resulta extremadamente fácil reconocer a Gokudera Hayato (conocido vulgarmente como Smokin' bomb), genio reconocido por su habilidad de controlar múltiples llamas e inventar un sistema tanto complicado como poderoso, temible a ojos de muchos; a su costado, con ojos afilados y un aura abrumadora que grita peligro esta Hibari Kyoya, uno de los hombres más fuertes y temidos de la mafia. No por nada controla a toda la yakuza y tiene una organización propia; en el otro extremo se encuentra Rokudo Mukuro, el ilusionista más fuerte de esta época (o tal vez de todas). Tsuna ha escuchado muchas cosas sobre él, especialmente de su vena sádica a la hora de destruir familias enteras; Bovino Lambo también tiene cierta fama entre los usuarios de llamas, todo gracias a su afinidad sin igual a la llama del rayo y al uso de un artefacto singular creado por su Famiglia. No logra identificar a los otros dos chicos restantes, sin embargo, le basta con verlos para saber que también están involucrados con la mafia.

El chico a su lado le sonríe alegre al notar que le observa, Tsuna se avergüenza por ser descubierto, pero finge compostura. Lejos de parecer un mercenario, asesino o mafioso, luce más como un chico de instituto, de esos carismáticos y populares; lo único que desentona con esa imagen despreocupada es la espada que carga. Una espada que de poder hablar contaría muchas historias de batallas y sangre. Por último está el chico con la llama del sol, una llama muy bonita y vivaz a ojos de Tsuna; posee un cuerpo atlético adornado por algunas cicatrices, el semblante serio.

Ya recuerdo —piensa al ver sus manos vendadas sobre la mesa —. Sasagawa, el que no usa armas, solo sus puños. De ahí el mote de hitman boxeador por su estilo de combate.

& por ultimo esta él.

No es especialmente habilidoso o algo por el estilo, ni siquiera pertenece a alguna Famiglia; tampoco es famoso o reconocido (o al menos directamente).

—Bienvenidos… —una voz se alza sobre el silencio y la oscuridad que los rodea. Una nueva llama aparece de la nada y Tsuna sabe que ya no solo son siete personas en la habitación.

Pasos resuenan cada vez más cerca, una figura se delinea entre las sombras avanzando hacia ellos. Y como si de un espectáculo se tratase, un octavo reflector se enciende revelando a su anfitrión.

— Il prescelti sette —saluda sonriendo detrás de la máscara; jugando con un objeto redondo y transparente, un pacificador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo pasa demasiado rápido.

Un momento Mukuro está ahí, al siguiente es una chica quien toma su lugar.

La blanca luz envuelve todo y Checker Face sonríe en algún lugar, lejos de su alcance; su voz resuena en sus oídos como si les lanzara una maldición (que de hecho, había hecho):

«Ustedes son la nueva generación Arcobaleno. Los más fuertes, _Il prescelti sette_ »

Las llamas en sus cuerpos son robadas, el agonizante dolor trae recuerdos amargos a Tsuna. Siente que una parte de él es arrancada, extirpada violentamente.

Su voz es acompañada por la de los demás, armonizando un grito de dolor colectivo.

Y como tinta derramada sobre una hoja de papel, todo se vuelve negro hasta que ya no queda nada.

Absolutamente nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fuuta observa aquel objeto redondo con aprehensión, el paso del tiempo es evidente en él.

Tsuna sabe lo que piensa, por ello sonríe como siempre lo hace y le calma restándole importancia, ignorando el hecho de que el pacificador se alimenta poco a poco de sus llamas, que congela su tiempo y que roba su futuro.

Llorar sobre la leche derramada no tiene caso —recuerda, una lección aprendida hace muchos años atrás.

Ser Arcobaleno o no, estar maldito o no, eso realmente no le importa (ahora); mientras pueda proteger lo que le es preciado le basta.

Tsuna es el cielo, y como tal sería aquel que abrazara y diera calor y esperanza a sus amigos (ahora infantes), no los abandonaría ahora que cada uno pasaba por un momento oscuro producto de la maldición. Les daría un lugar a donde pertenecer, un sitio a donde ir cuando los miedos sean demasiado para soportarlos solos; crearía un hogar a donde pudieran regresar, donde los recibiera con una sonrisa y pudiera decir:

—« _Bienvenidos a casa»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al principio no es fácil.

La naturaleza de cada uno es distinta y muchas veces termina habiendo choque de voluntades cuando están reunidos. Hayato, Mukuro y Kyoya son especialmente difíciles, pero ceden poco a poco ante la idea de un lugar donde puedan volver a ser ellos, un sitio donde olvidan que están malditos.

Tsuna se encarga de hacerles saber que siempre serán bienvenidos, no importa la circunstancia.

Vienen y van, algunos se quedan más tiempo que otros, a veces coinciden uno o más; no siempre tienen momentos felices. Más de una vez se rompieron y repudiaron su destino, se hundieron en su propia miseria (algunos silenciosamente), no obstante, la calidez del cielo les resulta reconfortante y les atrae una y otra vez a ese sitio; para cuando son conscientes ya es muy tarde, ya lo consideran un hogar.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que Lambo decida quedarse junto a Tsuna al igual que Chrome, después de todo es el único que no ha cambiado (ignorado el hecho de que su crecimiento ha sido detenido), estando solos no pueden hacer mucho con esa apariencia de bebes. Otros como Kyoya y Ryohei no tienen por qué preocuparse (Kyoya aun sigue siendo un carnívoro, bebe o no; y a Ryohei le viene bien para su nuevo trabajo como tutor asesino), Takeshi le ve el lado positivo mientras Hayato deja sin dientes a aquel que ose burlarse de su apariencia durante su búsqueda de Checker Face o una cura (lo que encuentre primero). Mukuro simplemente desaparece y vuelve a aparecer cuando se le da la gana, con el pasar del tiempo sus visitas son más frecuentes al igual que comienza a mostrar signos de crecimiento (para envidia de algunos).

La epifanía llega a Tsuna durante una cena donde todos están reunidos (lo que sucede con más frecuencia durante el último par de años); la velada no es exactamente tranquila, hay insultos, risas y burlas, incluso uno que otro golpe, pero eso ya es parte de su relación. El cuadro que Tsuna observa va más allá de un montón de bebes peleando y gritando, lo que sus acaramelados orbes miran es a un grupo de personas que iniciaron como completos desconocidos y se volvieron amigos; no, más que eso, una familia.

La **familia** que todos necesitaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando termina de leer la carta.

Se queda largos minutos viéndola, como si no existiera nada más hasta que Hayato le pregunta que sucede, su rostro reflejando la misma preocupación que comparten Lambo y Chrome; es entonces que Tsuna compone una sonrisa tranquilizadora para los infantes eternos.

No quiere preocuparlos, aquello es mucho más viejo que la maldición, mucho más antiguo que el despertar de sus llamas.

Le da demasiadas vueltas, una y otra vez, hasta que se decide.

Espera a que las vacaciones de verano terminen para anunciarlo, cuando el tiempo junto a su familia finaliza hasta volver a verse en el descanso de invierno; después de todo, Tsuna ama cuando todos están juntos. El caos se desata apenas menciona «Vongola», no porque odien a la Famiglia, sino por quien es parte de ella. Ellos saben, Tsuna les ha contado acerca de ello (en las familias no hay secretos).

Hayato es el primero en alzarse en contra seguido de Takeshi y Lambo, Ryohei tampoco luce muy feliz; Kyoya demuestra su irritación golpeándole en la pierna con una tonfa, Chrome trata de persuadirlo a la vez que la sonrisa de Mukuro desaparece, pero Tsuna ha tomado una decisión y no se retractara. Siente real curiosidad por saber por qué el jefe Vongola ah solicitado su presencia (espera que **él** no tenga nada que ver con ello).

Días después se despide de sus amigos con la promesa de volver a verse en el descanso de invierno, cuando las actividades de cada uno les den un respiro; sin embargo, esa promesa nunca se cumpliría…

* * *

 **Bien, el especial son recuerdos sueltos de Tsunayoshi (los que creo son relevantes hasta cierto punto). Al principio pensaba relatar toda su vida hasta la actualidad, but, eso quitaría parte de la diversión; además de que creo que es demasiado pronto.**

 **Las Reminiscencias quedaran como un medio para transmitir cosas que en los capítulos no puedo abordar libremente, así que ¿recuerdos de quien quieren ver? xD**

 **Lamento tanto el retraso de dos meses y nueve días (Si, cuento cuanto me tardo), pero de verdad, no tenia cabeza para escribir nada de nada. Como dije la vez pasada, estaba muy mal (física y emocionalmente), pero ya paso y ahora brilla el sol c:**

 **Por fin cumplí uno de mis sueños más anhelados y ahora el problema es encontrar el tiempo de escribir xD (bitch-chan es nocturna al igual que mi turno), y estoy hyper feliz porque el manga de KHR! llega a México! Ya quiero que sea Julio para poder tener el primer tomo en mis manos *O***

 **Nos leemos luego gente besshhhhaaaaa ;)**

 **Pc fuera**

 **Paz :v**

 **Si te gusto o encontraste agradable la lectura, por favor deja un review c:**

 **Pc te lo agradecera desde el fondo de su kokoro(?)**


End file.
